Testing, Testing, 1 2 3
by Tsyris
Summary: Well, the Inuyasha characters are going to take a CAT -not the meowing kind- (Career Assesment Test) It's gonna be FUN!


A/N: In the story, I am Myou. I got this whole idea because we took these "DAT" tests during school today. They are those tests that help you decide your careers!!! I am, in fact, writing this in school.instead of doing my math. What? You think I would actually do my math? *gasp*  
  
^^Blind Craze~  
  
~~~In an empty classroom~~~  
  
Miroku: Uhhh..what are we doing here?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah.where are we?  
  
Kagome: It's a classroom.  
  
*Miroku and Inu exchange glances*  
  
Kagome: Nevermind. -_-  
  
Sesshomoru: Well, what are we doing here?  
  
Kagome: .I don't know.  
  
*Poof! Myou appears!*  
  
Inuyasha: What the h.  
  
Myou: Hello everyone! Welcome! Glad you could make it.  
  
Sesshomoru: Well, I'm leaving  
  
*Myou grins wickedly*  
  
Myou: You can't! *takes a plastic fork out of her pocket*  
  
Sesshy: Why not?!?!?!? *looks uncertainly at the fork*  
  
Myou: I am the AUTHOR! I have the Will of the Author! *laughs insanely*  
  
Miroku: Oh crap.  
  
Inuyasha: Not another! Do you realize how many Fanfics I've been in? Do you realize how many times I hae been forced to do things against my will?  
  
Sesshomoru: Stop whining, you're pathetic.  
  
Inuyasha: T_T I don't WANNA!  
  
Kagome: Calm DOWN Inuyasha! Have a little dignity!!!  
  
Inuyasha: MOMMY!!! .  
  
Kagome + Sango + Sesshy + Myou: 0.0;;;  
  
Myou: -_-;;; Well, I think you will like THIS Fanfic  
  
Miroku: Really?  
  
Myou: No  
  
^_^  
  
Sango: Well, what are we going to do?  
  
Myou: That's the interesting part! *snaps fingers*  
  
*Everyone but Myou is suddenly sitting at a desk with a pencil*  
  
Miroku: COOL!!!! *snaps fingers*  
  
*Miroku turns into a donkey*  
  
Sesshomoru: Jackass  
  
Myou: ^_^;;;  
  
Inuyasha: *stops crying* Ohhh! Do it again!  
  
*Myou turns Miroku back into a human, and then into a donkey again*  
  
Sesshomoru: That's pretty cool.you have to teach me how to do that.  
  
Myou: Not right now, not right now! You guys are about to take a test!  
  
Miroku/Donkey: Nee hah nee hah!  
  
Myou: Yes, you HAVE to.  
  
M/D: Nee HAH!!!  
  
Myou: *gasps and hits the donkey on the head* BAD DONKEY!!!  
  
Kagome + Sango: Ugggghhh!!! He's even uglier than before!  
  
*Inuyasha and Sessy are laughing histarically*  
  
Myou: Sit DOWN, Miroku!  
  
M/D: Nee hah!  
  
Myou: That's right. I don't think these desks are made for donkeys. *snaps fingers*  
  
*Miroku turns into a puppy dog!!!*  
  
0-0  
  
Kagome + Sango: OHHHHHHHHH!!!! He's SOOO CUTE!!!  
  
Sesshomoru: Shallow.  
  
*Sango grabs the puppy and squeezes it tightly to her.chest.*  
  
*cough*  
  
Sesshomoru: Uh.Sango? I don't think he likes where his head his.  
  
Inuyasha: Are you kidding me? He's enjoying it IMMENSLY  
  
*Inu-Miroku glares at Inuyasha, and then turns back to Sango*  
  
Kagome: No! He's MINE!!! *grabs at Miroku*  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! I'M a dog! Why don't girls fight over me?  
  
Miroku(being smothered by the frantic girls): You're just plain ugly! I, on the other hand, am the essence of cuteness!  
  
*Myou nods in agreement*  
  
^-^  
  
Myou: Inuyasha!!! Stop strangling Miroku!  
  
*Inuyasha continues to choke the puppy*  
  
Kagome: Stop Inuyasha! *pulls at Inu's ears*  
  
*Inuyasha releases Miroku and shakes off Kagome*  
  
Inuyasha: Not. The. Ears.  
  
*Myou claps her hands*  
  
Myou: You GUYS! Settle down! SETTLE DOWN!!! *snaps her fingers again*  
  
*Miroku, being hugged by Kagome, turns back into a human*  
  
-_- I had to! -_-  
  
Kagome: .;;;  
  
*Miroku smiles goofily and hugs Kagome back*  
  
Myou: .;;;  
  
Kagome: Get.off.!!! GET OFF!!! *slaps Miroku*  
  
Miroku: I don't get it. One second you're practically trying to rape me, and next second, you're telling me off! -_- .Women.  
  
*Inu is using all of his strength to remain calm*  
  
Sess: I'm just glad that's over.  
  
Inu: *eye starts to twitch* Yeah.  
  
Myou: Okay! Everybody SIT!!!  
  
*everyone obeys, for once*  
  
Myou: OKAY!!! Finally. *snaps fingers*  
  
*Miroku's head turns into a pig's*  
  
Myou: Oops! *snaps fingers*  
  
*Miroku's normal head is restored and in front of them all appear some tests and paper*  
  
Miroku: But why is it always me?  
  
Myou: Shhh!!!  
  
*Miroku pouts*  
  
Myou: This test is called a CAT  
  
Inuyasha: A cat?  
  
Myou: No, a CAT. It stands for Career Assessment Test. It will help you decide what careers you guys might consider.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh  
  
Kagome: I don't think there is a job for Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: Hey!  
  
Myou: All right, we're going to start. Count of three, alright? 1, 3!!!  
  
*everyone grudgingly begins to take the test*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-THE CAT (Career Assessment Test)-  
  
-Part One: Questions only dumb people would ask-  
  
How do you throw away a garbage can?  
  
Sess -  
  
Inu -  
  
Miroku -  
  
Sango -  
  
Kagome - Umm, why am I the first to answer?  
  
If a runner runs at the speed of sound, can he/she still hear his Walkman?  
  
Sess - What's a Walkman?  
  
Inu - Sound has speed?  
  
Miroku - It's a she runner, right?  
  
Sango - I have no idea  
  
Kagome - Uhh, yes?  
  
If a turtle has no shell, is it homeless, naked, or both?  
  
Sess - I'd have to go with both  
  
Inu - Both  
  
Miroku - That depends. Is it a GIRL turtle?  
  
Sango - Homeless  
  
Kagome - Poor turtle!!! T_T  
  
What do you call a bedroom with no bed in it?  
  
Sess - A bedroom without a bed  
  
Inu - It wouldn't be a bedroom then, now would it?  
  
Miroku - Doesn't that defeat the purpose of calling it a "bedroom" in the first place?  
  
Sango - An unbedroom  
  
Kagome - It's still a bedroom, even without a bed!  
  
If the #2 pencil is the number one pencil, then why is it still #2?  
  
Sess - *examines pencil* This one isn't a number two pencil.  
  
Inu - Why are you asking these dumb questions?  
  
Miroku - Okay, I'm not going to even TRY to answer that one  
  
Sango - I don't know and I don't care  
  
Kagome - How many questions like this are there?  
  
-Part Two: Interests and Hobbies-  
  
What do you do when you're bored?  
  
Sess - I start to plot against Inuyasha  
  
Inu - I take a nap  
  
Miroku - I tend to drool  
  
Sango - I like to threaten Jaken  
  
Kagome - I like to smell the flowers!!!  
  
Rice or Ramen?  
  
Inu - RAMAN!!!  
  
Sess - Hey! I'm supposed to answer first! Ramen  
  
Miroku - Ramen  
  
Sango - Ramen  
  
Kagome - Ramen, of course! ^_~  
  
Are you interested in working hands-on?  
  
Sess - I, uh, guess  
  
Inu - Hands on what?  
  
Miroku - Ooh! ^_^ Hands on what? *grins evilly and looks over to Sango and Kagome*  
  
Sango - No  
  
Kagome - I love happy things!!!  
  
Do you think that knowing the patterns to fold up a 3-D figure help decipher your future?  
  
[A/N: Oh my GOSH!!! You won't believe this. In the tests at school, they actually had these little paterns of 3-D objects and you had to find the object that was made by the pattern. It was really STUPID!!! I mean, how does that help you decide what career you're going to take?]  
  
Sess - What is this "3-D"?  
  
Inu - Future? Oh, this is another one of those futuristic questions. D@MN YOU PEOPLE!!! I think you people are doing this on purpose!!! I DON'T KNOW!!!  
  
Miroku - Yes..I mean no..I mean..  
  
Sango - No?  
  
Kagome - Butterflies are pretty!!!  
  
You know, I'll use this question to do my disclaimer. I haven't done that yet! Oops! Okay, I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. *sniff*  
  
Sess - Is that a question? I don't get it  
  
Inu - Yeah, what he said!  
  
Sess - Hey! *covers up his paper* Don't CHEAT!!!  
  
Miroku - Oh!!! I actually know this one! (9_9 for once!) X=3,235!!!  
  
Sango - Wait, so..what?  
  
Kagome - Does my hair look okay?  
  
-Part Three: TRUE OF FALSE-  
  
You are good-looking  
  
Sess - *flips hair* Why, yes I am! True!  
  
Inu - Feh. True!!!  
  
Miroku - TRUE  
  
Sango - True, duh!  
  
Kagome - You're making me self-conscious!!! But, of course, that's TRUE!!!  
  
You said true on the last question, didn't you?  
  
Sess - *puts away eyeliner and pocket mirror* Huh?  
  
Inu - *scowls and remains silent*  
  
Miroku - *looks uncertain* I don't know this one, but hey, it's a 50/50 chance with True and False, right? I'm going to go with FALSE  
  
Sango - *sigh* True  
  
Kagome - ^_^ TRUE!!!  
  
Jim-Bob is a fork  
  
Sess - *looks up, confused* Who the H3LL is Jim-Bob?  
  
Inu - Knife  
  
Miroku - Spoon  
  
Sango(looking at what Inu and Miroku put) - Man, you guys are stupider than I thought! I say true  
  
Kagome - True  
  
Jaken is a cross-dresser  
  
Sess - That little pervert.. *Miroku looks up, hearing his name*  
  
Inu - He IS???  
  
Miroku - Who said my name?  
  
Sango - Ewww.  
  
Kagome - That's not happy!!! T_T  
  
True or False?  
  
Sess - False  
  
Inu - True  
  
Miroku - Troo  
  
Sango(still looking at Miroku's paper) - Man, I swear, all men are STUPID!!! *Miroku looks up, having heard his name for a second time*  
  
Kagome - True AND False!!! Ha! Now I get it right no matter what!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Myou(looking over the papers): *coughcoughloserscough*  
  
Miroku: Bless you ^_^  
  
*Everyone shakes their heads disapprovingly*  
  
Myou: Okay, I've graded the tests. I have figured out what careers you should take.  
  
Inuyasha: *sweatdrop*  
  
Myou: I will pass them out now  
  
Sesshy: -_- Oh joy.. 9_9  
  
[A/N: Lol!!! ^_^ I love to leave you guys hangin' where it gets to the most interesting part! MUAHHAHAHAHAHA! You'll just have to wait!!! I'll write more later! ^_~]  
  
^^Blind Craze~ 


End file.
